Dynasty Warriors
by ToadPatrol
Summary: Takes place during the Armageddon Battle, DJ Puff Ball was sent to the past with the message that he must win. Rated T for martial arts violence.
1. Johnny Cage

Tecmo Koei & NetherRealm Studios presents in association with Sentai Filmworks

DYNASTY WARRIORS

(The story opens when all the warriors are dead except DJ Puff Ball.)

Lu Bu: Where is the gods, DJ? The pathetic Winx Club pushes me no longer. (punching) The reign is feeling in my bones, Hitomi.

DJ Puff Ball: Stop!

Lu Bu: It is done, your time has passed.

(DJ Puff Ball uses a password to go back to his past self.)

DJ Puff Ball: You must win, Lu Bu.

(The camera then rewinds to the stadium.)

DJ Puff Ball: My head.

Yue Ying: What's wrong?

DJ Puff Ball: Visions. The tour begins.

(The tour begins with the audience having a seat.)

Diao Chan: I am Diao Chan, in the day, each of you will fight. If you succeed on defeating all of the bad guys, you will face the final enemy, me.

Xiao Qiao: Nice.

Diao Chan: The first challenge is... Smoke!

DJ Puff Ball: Nice stunt!

Diao Chan: Begin!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Nice work, guys!

Diao Chan: Next opponent is... Ermac!

DJ Puff Ball: Okay. Nice stuff.

Ermac: This will be easy.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: I love this stuff. We are doing ''Winx Club: The Lost Princess'' and ''Huntik and the Treasure of Ghosts''.

Diao Chan: Now.. Kill him!

DJ Puff Ball: Whoa. No, I refuse.

Diao Chan: The tournament will resume at dawn.

DJ Puff Ball: Loser. Xing Cai, where is the gods?

Xing Cai: With the Shu and Wei team.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's say. The third-generation Winx Club team is the notable girls from Shu to Wei.

(At the bridge, Zhen Ji was picking on flowers.)

Zhen Ji: DJ. We must find the password.

DJ Puff Ball: The first-generation led by Princess Bloom founded that. No need for that.

Zhen Ji: It's on phone.

DJ Puff Ball: Wanna have a match?

Zhen Ji: Sure.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: You tested your Enchantix moves..

Zhen Ji: Cool. Look out!

(DJ Puff Ball fell off the cliff but saved by the spikes.)

Zhen Ji: It's Dong Zhuo!

Dong Zhuo: Let's rape together!

Zhen Ji: Nooo!

(DJ Puff Ball saves her from raping her.)

DJ Puff Ball: Stay away from the lady, fat shrimp.

Dong Zhuo: Come and get me!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Go play somewhere else.

Zhen Ji: Thanks for killing that evil mate.

DJ Puff Ball: Zhen Ji, we have to stop the killer from my future self.

Zhen Ji: The ''DJ'' name is your future self.

DJ Puff Ball: Okay, Xing Cai and Xiao Qiao is with the Shu+Wu team.

Zhen Ji: Okay, the only way to win this fight is to stop the massacre including the three toadlets known as the second generation ''Trix''.

DJ Puff Ball: Use your flute.

Zhen Ji: We should get going.


	2. Sonya Blade

(Xing Cai finds the prisoner of the Wu clan.)

Xing Cai: Sun Ce, are you here?

(Sun Ce was imprisoned)

Xing Cai: Sun Ce, oh no!

Sun Ce: Princess, go.

(Diao Chan appears)

Diao Chan: And now a new fighter.

Xing Cai: We are not here to fight.

Diao Chan: Is that so? The new opponent is Baraka!

Xing Cai: Bring it on!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Where is the others?

Diao Chan: Imprisoned as well.

Xing Cai: Liar, you can kiss-

Diao Chan: A challenge?

DJ Puff Ball: Xing Cai, use your staff!

Xing Cai: No, DJ. I will kill all of you!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Get up!

DJ Puff Ball: Shield your eyes.

(Xing Cai covers her eyes and shoots at the cage.)

Xing Cai: Come on, we are out.

(She gets to the gardens and the chopper is here, but destroyed by Diao Chan.)

Xing Cai: No! Look what you did!

Diao Chan: You have a challenger Quan Chi.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Leave.

Diao Chan: Another round, Kitana & Jade.

Xing Cai: Leave it to me.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Now the fight is over.

(Diao Chan kills Sun Ce but stopped.)

Xing Cai: He needs a medic!

(Diao Chan leaves without medic.)

Xing Cai: Liar.

DJ Puff Ball: Well, you can lick hers.

Xing Cai: The missing one is inside the hangman.


	3. Scorpion

(The stadium continues the tournament.)

Xing Cai: That's the tournament.

Diao Chan: The next match is now begin with... DJ Puff Ball.

(DJ Puff Ball gets to the ring.)

DJ Puff Ball: And now, let's stop Gaston!

Xing Cai: That's after defeating her.

DJ Puff Ball: Sorry, kid. Now, to stop Scorpion!

Da Qiao: It's Scorpion.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's push.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: I win. I demand Gaston.

Diao Chan: Only if you defeat me. Next challenger is Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Impressive.

Da Qiao: Nice move.

DJ Puff Ball: Only 15 more enemies.

Da Qiao: He's right, the only way to survive is to defeat Gaston.

(At the temple, the members are informed.)

Sun Jian: We need assistance with the Wei and Jin forces.

Sun Shang Xiang: I noticed.

(DJ Puff Ball bumps into them.)

DJ Puff Ball: No.

Sun Jian: Mind your business.

Diao Chan: Challenge them.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: I will have revenge, but no killing him.

Yue Ying: Cannot.

DJ Puff Ball: I will take Lu Bu to hell with them!

(DJ Puff Ball takes him to hell.)

DJ Puff Ball: Lu Bu!

Lu Bu: Hello.

DJ Puff Ball: Your days are over!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Whip me.

Dong Zhuo: DJ, nice moves.

DJ Puff Ball: It's the gore in the dreams.

Dong Zhuo: That's right.

DJ Puff Ball: No. Allusions of violence, drugs, rape and language. Bad. Stop! Stop!

(Meanwhile, back at the temple.)

DJ Puff Ball: It's the skull, I was holding.

(DJ Puff Ball throws the skull and then dissolving.)

Xing Cai: You killed Lu Bu.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes. For his own good.

Sun Ce: I wish you just shut up, DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll fight for glory


	4. Cyrax

(At the bridge, DJ Puff Ball was cornered by two weasels)

DJ Puff Ball: You!

Lu Bu: Did you miss me?

DJ Puff Ball: You're dead.

Lu Bu: No. The Ka clan accelerated my recovery.

DJ Puff Ball: I will murder you into pieces!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Die!

Dong Zhuo: No! Lu Bu! This is not over!

DJ Puff Ball: Die already!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Now, the fight is over. I will give it to them.

(At the temple, DJ Puff Ball goes to the match to fight the upcoming match.)

DJ Puff Ball: Xing Cai, we must stop Gaston. The next match will be Kitana and Jade.

Xing Cai: Ready, DJ?

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Now! Finish them.

(Xing Cai refuses to kill them.)

Xing Cai: I won't. I'm the heroine.

DJ Puff Ball: Fine.

(Meanwhile, Zhen Ji goes to the garden to argue Cao Ren.)

Cao Ren: Zhen Ji, no time.

Zhen Ji: Try me.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Cao Ren: Go out.

Zhen Ji: I will break your nose!

(She broke his nose.)

Zhen Ji: There


	5. Liu Kang

(at the stage)

Diao Chan: And now, get off with... Sub-Zero!

Xing Cai: Let's do it!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: I did it. I'm taking a break.

(Xing Cai picks on flowers but Yue Ying prepares to fight.)

Xing Cai: We should train themselves.

Yue Ying: Sure.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Nice stunts.

Yue Ying: Let's get moving.

(Xing Cai and Yue Ying prepares for the final battle.)

Diao Chan: And now, it's time to face Reptile! Along with Scorpion!

Xing Cai: 2-on-2 final battle. DJ, it's time.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Die.

DJ Puff Ball: Well done.

Xing Cai: Looks like it's time to defeat Gaston before the final round.

DJ Puff Ball: Nice. Time to kill him.

(Xing Cai gets to Gaston by going to the basement.)

Xing Cai: You! You will be in hell!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Farewell, Gaston!

DJ Puff Ball: You will gain access to Diao Chan.

Xing Cai: Nice.

(Both allies are teleporting to the temple.)

Xing Cai: And now, one more fight... is you!

Diao Chan: So be it.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Say it.

Diao Chan: I dare you all.

Da Qiao: Yea! Congratulations, Princess.

Xiao Qiao: Well done.

(The Wu clan returned to base with Sun Ce.)

Sun Ce: We meet again.

Xing Cai: Bye.

(Diao Chan was in trial.)

Lu Bu: You failed me! 20 years I waited and now I have to wait 20 more.

Diao Chan: Please, listen! What if the rules are changed?

Lu Bu: Dong Zhuo, continue.

(Meanwhile, the warriors won the first tournament.)

Xing Cai: I'm the 1st place winner!

DJ Puff Ball: With $4,029,494 with that to the box office.

Xing Cai: You are one tough hero


	6. Jax

(Three months later)

DJ Puff Ball: Well, we won the first victory.

Xing Cai: We have mastered Chibi.

DJ Puff Ball: It's just Diao Chan.

Diao Chan: Hi, heroes.

Xing Cai: I thought you're dead.

Diao Chan: Cao Cao gave me permission to hang out with the girls.

DJ Puff Ball: Nice.

(Diao Chan somehow betrays herself and summons the Jin minions.)

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, hell.

(DJ Puff Ball fights off the minions.)

DJ Puff Ball: Take that, smelly minion.

(DJ Puff Ball was in a coma until the Wu squad comes.)

Sun Ce: DJ, you alright?

DJ Puff Ball: I'm fine. Oh, where the heck is Xing Cai?

Sun Ce: Kidnapped by Dong Zhuo.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's go.

(Meanwhile, Cao Cao gives the coin to the clan.)

DJ Puff Ball: We have to go to her without being noticed.

(DJ Puff Ball goes to her but noticed by the clan.)

DJ Puff Ball: No!

Lu Bu: The tournament will begin!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Where is Xing Cai?

Diao Chan: The next enemy is.. well, we have to continue later.

(DJ Puff Ball gets the chance to go to the armory.)

Sun Ce: I know it's crazy. It's time to-

DJ Puff Ball: Shut it.

Sun Ce: I like it.

DJ Puff Ball: Looks like you need to keep your mouth shut!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Sun Ce: He's here!

DJ Puff Ball: Let's kill that guy. Looking for something?

Cai Wenji: The armory is restricted. Leave!

DJ Puff Ball: You might want to ask nicer than that, fatty!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: You should have asked before leaving.

Yue Ying: DJ, we must get to the pit.

(DJ Puff Ball sneaks to the pit but the men was gambling.)

DJ Puff Ball: Shh!

(He sneaks but stomps.)

Dong Zhuo: Guards! Kill him!

(He evades his attacks and approaches the true guard.)

Zuo Ci: You will die!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: DJ, you're safe!

DJ Puff Ball: I'll get you out.

(He frees her.)

Xing Cai: We must continue the journey.

Sun Ce: Yes, empress Xing.


	7. Smoke

(At the beach, Da Qiao was with Sun Jian.)

Sun Jian: The tribe is 3km from here.

Da Qiao: We will find them. If we kill the Ki-Quan, he will die.

(The ninja appears.)

Zhen Ji: I will murder you!

Da Qiao: Oh, not again.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Da Qiao: Sleep tight.

(Meanwhile, the two enemies are testing the guns.)

Lu Bu: It's the cool machine pistols!

Diao Chan: I'll take care of him. No charge.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Diao Chan: Who will kill the emperor?

Xing Cai: No one is allowed in the mall.

Diao Chan: Try me!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Diao Chan: I will kill all of you!

(Diao Chan is attacked by the invisible man.)

Diao Chan: You...

V: I will take you as a dusk.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Diao Chan: No! Help!

(Diao Chan is about to transform into a fifth-generation cyborg.)

Zhen Ji: We must stop her. (gunshot)

Diao Chan: Thanks.

Zhen Ji: Come now


	8. SubZero

(At the tunnel, Zhang Fei was going to Xing Cai but surrounded by the enemies.)

Zhang Fei: You will be murdered.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Zhang Fei: Look out!

Zhen Ji: I'll help you.

(The enemy injures her.)

Zhen Ji: My arm!

Zhang Fei: Don't worry, lady.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Zhang Fei: Miss, you OK?

Xing Cai: You will stop the bleeding.

Zhang Fei: Xing, help her!

Xing Cai: I better go.

Zhang Fei: Motherf- Hope she dies.

(Meanwhile, Da Qiao was with the Wu tribe, going to the stadium.)

DJ Puff Ball: Okay, we would stop the killer.

Xiao Qiao: It's the slaves! We have to kill them!

DJ Puff Ball: Go for it!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: That is that. Only to stop this murderer.

Lu Bu: You shall.

DJ Puff Ball: No!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Help!

(DJ Puff Ball was trapped by the cyborg clan known as the slaves.)

Xiao Qiao: DJ, no!

Da Qiao: Let him go.

DJ Puff Ball: Go, I will stop these killers! Get back!

Da Qiao: Oh, no DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: Da Qiao... goodbye.

Da Qiao: Noo. (screams)

Xiao Qiao: Come on. We should stop them.


	9. Kitana

(At the island, Da Qiao mourns about the things.)

Xiao Qiao: Is this you show yourself?

Da Qiao: Be careful.

Xiao Qiao: I know what he expects.

(The audiences appears.)

Xing Cai: We request the audiences.

Xiao Qiao: You dare come closer?

Yue Ying: Go get it.

Xiao Qiao: You will earn some money.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xiao Qiao: I will kill that guy.

(Trophy earned: 50% Complete)

Da Qiao: We will head to the pits.

Xiao Qiao: We shall.

(At the forest, the two of the clan was cornered.)

Xing Cai: No one is allowed.

Da Qiao: You will be dead by now.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Da Qiao: I tried to warn you. This is the place I have to do.

(At the lab, we see a group of zombies floating in waters, after that, she was frightened about the same person with sharpest teeth.)

Da Qiao: Huh?

?: Sister! So sad.. not alone. Come, let be friends!

Da Qiao: You are a monstrosity!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Da Qiao: Farewell, sister!

Lu Bu: This is no way to treat your sibling.

Da Qiao: Despicable liar, do you think my clan made these... you created here?

Lu Bu: You are good at these, as difficult.

Da Qiao: Silence! I will get your buttocks cleaned!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Da Qiao: You will stand after my tribe and confess his deeds.

(At the throne, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao warn the tribe about the stuff.)

Xiao Qiao: This is the real traitor Lu Bu, he was created numerous zombies and attacked me.

Diao Chan: Congratulations.

(Lu Bu has earned it.)

Xiao Qiao: You approve? How dare you!

Diao Chan: I am his empress! Your queen was a wimp and took a king as my husband.

Xiao Qiao: DJ Puff Ball was right. You have lied to me.

Diao Chan: Escort her and Da Qiao to the tower and make a example of them. Bring me my king. Dong Zhuo.

(The two members of the Wu tribe was taking into custody without further notice.)

Xing Cai: I failed you. Now I make amends


	10. Jade

(At the armory, two owners are playing with guns.)

Owner: That is all of them. This is no toy! It belongs to Dong Zhuo. We are finished, return to the post.

(Xing Cai appears.)

Xing Cai: Step aside, I will rescue the members.

Owner: No one is allowed in the tower!

Xing Cai: You are a good guard dog, but you must learn to heel.

Owner: I don't take orders from you!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Good boy.

Owner: The Shu tribe has no loyalty.

Xing Cai: Blind loss is earned. Keep an eye open to anticipate a finishing blow.

Owner: What the f- (died)

Xing Cai: You make me too hard.

(She enters the tower.)

Cao Cao: You are disobeying my commands of- My orders are clear and no one is allowed in the tower.

Xing Cai: As you can see I am here.

Cao Cao: Here to help the Wu tribe escape? You will deny their execution and only means of regaining our honor?

Xing Cai: Not so good with the Wei tribe.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Not a jailor. Now then, I was sorry for betraying two members.

Xiao Qiao: Princess, I..

Xing Cai: I am too.

Guards: (echo) Stop her! Do not let her get away.

Xiao Qiao: Go, find the Shu tribe. Ask for their help.

(At the beach, Xing Cai rushes but cornered.)

Xing Cai: This is it. What the?

The Zombie: Others pursue and I find.

Xing Cai: That's the same one.

The Zombie: You must return with me, there is a celebration for my sister! She's going away...

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: I am more of a tribe than you. I must find them.

(The tribe appear.)

Yue Ying: He turns away from you, so you can kill her than sparing her life...

Xing Cai: This is not..

Zhao Yun: Stop, this is not the tribe!

Yue Ying: You will come no closer!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Yue Ying: That hurts. And where is the members?

Xing Cai: They will be executed if we don't stop that killer.

Yue Ying: Where are they?

Xing Cai: Held captives in the tower. Let's move.


	11. Kung Lao

(At the temple, Sun Ce and Sun Jian are rescuing Xing Cai.)

Sun Ce: We have relocated that girl.

(They got cornered by enemies.)

Sun Ce: Time to kill a lot of 'em.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Sun Ce: You... Need help?

Gaston: You! I will kill all of them.

Sun Ce: You have been defeated, but you will face me.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Sun Ce: Tell them where is Xing Cai.

Gaston: She is sent to the stadium where legends go to-

Sun Ce: You lie! Follow me, father.

(At the stadium, where Xing Cai is held, the Wu tribe found her and challenges two fighters.)

Sun Ce: There she is! Let's beat up both guys and the monster before freeing her!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Sun Jian: One more...

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Sun Ce: We win.. And now it's my turn to-

Sun Jian: No!

Xiao Qiao: I will sexually strip the flesh to your bones!

Xing Cai: Noo! I will assault her!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Die, liar! (gunshot)

Xiao Qiao: You win!

Xing Cai: Thanks. The future is changing..

(Meanwhile the tribe is at the chamber.)

Diao Chan: No! Lu Bu!

Lu Bu: The empire accelerated by recovery.

Diao Chan: But I-

Lu Bu: Not, one, word.

Dong Zhuo: But the tribe was a enemies.

(At the desert, the two members was resurrecting.)

Dong Zhuo: Bring them to me.

Zhang Jiao: (gasps) You.. Take me to the empires.

Dong Zhuo: Yes, lander


	12. Stryker

(at the city, the SWAT team was attacking a enemy.)

Elton: Not good. (gunshot) Oh, come on no!

(The enemy touches a ally.)

Elton: Enough of this.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Elton: Who is he? I'll look.

(Elton looks at the woman.)

Elton: Where are you going?

Diao Chan: Mind your business!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Elton: You mind your business.

Lu Bu: I will finish you all!

Elton: Bud, help me.

Bud: Right. Noo!

Elton: Third degree burns. I will kill you!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Elton: Bud, you okay?

Bud: No! I'm not.

(Elton was teleported to the train.)

Elton: Come on!

Dong Zhuo: Did you miss me?

Elton: Bring it.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Elton: Looks like you killed the clan in the third place.

Da Qiao: Elton, a new cop.

Elton: We must stop the tribes and retain the rights. Follow me.

(Elton was back but no Bud here.)

Elton: Where is he?

Da Qiao: Maybe.. going to the hospital.

Elton: Could be.


	13. Kabal

(At the lab, the DJ was resurrected.)

Doc: Easy mate. There.

DJ: I'm too hideous. And ugly.

Doc: No mask, no breathing.

DJ: Keep the change.

Doc: A new shot gun.

DJ: Thanks, doc.

Doc: The White Assault will take you now.

DJ: This is your fault! I will kill you!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ: I will go.

(Meanwhile the enemy has a dead body.)

Lu Bu: What is this?

Diao Chan: This is the work of art. He should be punished.

DJ: Son of... I will chop them. Hey you! Get off my back!

Diao Chan: No one attacks the emperor!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ: I thought so.

Lu Bu: Seal it off.

DJ: Time to go.

(DJ was at the same town.)

DJ: Nice.

DJ Puff Ball: ID not found. Leave.

DJ: You! I will crush yo skulls off!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ: Be cool.

Dong Zhuo: It's a DJ! You are not his brother.

DJ: Don't let the DJ kill yo.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ: Oh well.

Xing Cai: We need help.

DJ: Okay. DJ Puff Ball was transformed into a robot. We need to help him.

(YOU UNLOCKED Cyber Sub-Zero!


	14. Cyber SubZero

(This chapter opens with the new DJ Puff Ball reboot sequence.)

LOADING... COMPLETE!

Zhen Ji: You all right?

DJ Puff Ball: I'm a robot. I wasn't killed easily.

Zhen Ji: You were turned into a robot by Meng Huo.

DJ Puff Ball: Come on.

Zhen Ji: A robot of DJ?

Cao Cao: Hell no. I was doing it.

DJ Puff Ball: I will go.

(DJ Puff Ball in his robot form was talking to the clan.)

Da Qiao: What happened to you?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know what happened. I wasn't murdered.

Da Qiao: That is so hideous.

DJ Puff Ball: Because I'm a robot. In the immortal world.

Da Qiao: That form is too hideous.

DJ Puff Ball: Well, I am because I'm a robot. I'm leaving.

(DJ Puff Ball goes to the clan and warn about the transformation.)

DJ Puff Ball: We have to deal with this cause.

Sun Quan: I understand. Now then. We go.

(DJ Puff Ball and Sun Quan goes to the train and but betrayed himself.)

DJ Puff Ball: Where are we?

Sun Quan: At the train. Please remove the 2GB memory card.

DJ Puff Ball: I refuse... (kicks) ...and my data is cleansed.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Now then, tell me! (He uses a power that obtains info.) Thanks, Sun Quan.

(DJ Puff Ball is at the church, but surrounded by Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo with some kidnapped soldiers.)

Lu Bu: On your feet!

DJ Puff Ball: Take this. (presses Pause on both of them for 50 seconds.) Here, take this.

(He frees the soldiers.)

DJ Puff Ball: Go! Hurry!

Soldier: Let's go! Move out!

DJ Puff Ball: I'll handle this. (presses PLAY)

Lu Bu: You!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Well done. Ah, no. Another one? Let's do it, girls!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: I better go. Good luck, boys.

(DJ Puff Ball is finally at the graveyard but founded both enemies.)

Lu Su: We shall call the Wu tribe to stop that robot.

Zhou Yu: That robot is a rapist. We should spread out.

DJ Puff Ball: You two, I shall punish both of you!

Lu Su: It's the rapist! Kill them!

DJ Puff Ball: Not so fast!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: That takes care of that.

(He is cornered by the Wu squad known as the rapists but killed by the tornado.)

DJ Puff Ball: What are you doing? Get back!

Xing Cai: Go, this isn't safe!

DJ Puff Ball: I will kill these bunch of rapists!

Xing Cai: Nooo!

(DJ Puff Ball killed the rapists by using a explosive bomb.)

DJ Puff Ball: Let's go.

Xing Cai: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: I'm a robot but I'm not killed easily.

Xing Cai: We must warn the others.

DJ Puff Ball: Not yet.

Xing Cai: He's alive! Kill him!

DJ Puff Ball: Roger.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Run!

Xing Cai: We must rush!


	15. Nightwolf

(At the hall of fame, the warriors are almost ready to fight one by one.)

DJ Puff Ball: We need help stop the killers and murderers and rapists.

Xing Cai: The souls are safe.

Sun Jian: No! The sakes must be fully punished!

Yue Ying: Oh, no! Rapists, they're here.

Xing Cai: I'll kill you!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Next one!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Xing Cai: Now, we must put a end.

(The Shu and the Wu tribe has stopped the rapists, but Diao Chan appears for the last time.)

Diao Chan: Now then, show me the spirit of assault.

(The tribe are gathering up to defeat Diao Chan but sends Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo to rape all of the tribes after that, Da Qiao has been sexually assaulted.)

Da Qiao: Please.. Noo!

Diao Chan: I will rape you one more time!

(The rape has been interrupted by DJ Puff Ball.)

Diao Chan: Still alive? No matter. Soon we will soon reunite with the horny guys.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

DJ Puff Ball: Now, face the Wei judgment.

(DJ Puff Ball uses the incantation that can stop all the rapists, but Xing Cai survives. Meanwhile, Lu Su was with Sun Ce and Sun Quan.)

Lu Su: I will help you. The world is in danger.

Gods: We shall help the quest Lu Su.

Lu Su: Well. I will violate the rules!

(DJ Puff Ball was continuing to defeat her but rapes him and Diao Chan at the same time to make a ultimate sacrifice.)

Lu Su: Nooo!

(DJ Puff Ball disappeared without a trace.)

Lu Su: This is all of his fault. I'm angry.

Sun Ce: Look! They are beaten by Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu and raped the tribe.

Lu Su: They're hurt. Leave. It's up to me, Sun Ce and Sun Quan to save the world


	16. Raiden

(Lu Su and the remaining warriors are cornered by Lu Bu.)

Lu Bu: I will kill you.

Lu Su: Not in this lifetime.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Lu Su: No! Ghosts! Kill them!

Sun Ce: Roger.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Lu Su: The ghosts are gone. Let's rush.

(Lu Su and the others founded the portal.)

Lu Su: It's the same guy that punched DJ in the face.

Da Qiao: I'm fine. We must shut down that portal to save the day.

Lu Su: Enough!

Da Qiao: He's here.

Lu Su: No, do as I say! Have faith in Wu. Have faith. Da Qiao, I cannot let you fight him.

Da Qiao: Then you are my enemy!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Lu Su: Do not interfere.

(Da Qiao prepares to finish him off but stops him from killing him.)

Lu Su: Stop!

Sun Ce: No!

Da Qiao: Enough, I will kick your neck if you move one more step!

(Lu Su accidentally kills her with his powers.)

Lu Su: No! Da Qiao, I should have let you dead.

Da Qiao: Xiao Qiao was dead from that sexual assault.

Lu Su: Noo...

(The portal that was coming out was named Satan.)

Sun Ce: It's up to us.

(Satan kills both Sun Ce and Sun Quan at the same time.)

Lu Su: I request for the audience.

Satan: You come to show love. Not this time. (punches) This is what happens to DJ Puff Ball when he was beaten. Do you get it?

Lu Su: Yes.. you have remembered.

Satan: Now, the trip to heaven starts now.

(Satan was about to kill Lu Su, but DJ Puff Ball's spirits increases Lu Su's aid.)

Lu Su: You have failed, Satan. You have violated. Our penalty is cleared.

(Satan increases strength with Lu Su's powers.)

Satan: Anything is clear. Today, I become the legendary elder god!

(FIGHT SEQUENCE)

Lu Su: I will kill you! (gunshot)

(Satan has been murdered and the life goes back to normal.)

Lu Su: Thank you.. DJ. I will never forget you.

Sun Ce: ... I.. will... help... the tribe.

Lu Su: You're alive! I defeated Satan. What happened to the Zhen Ji?

Sun Ce: She was raped.

(Meanwhile, the story ends when Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo was talking.)

Lu Bu: Neither both Chibi and Mt. Jingdong.

Dong Zhuo: I will chop your dong off.

Lu Bu: Sorry.

THE END

A Tecmo Koei and NetherRealm Studios release


End file.
